pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Aiko
"Let's Go!"— Aiko Yukino Aiko Yukino (愛子雪乃 Aiko Yukino) is the lead Cure in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13 year old girl, who is energetic and enjoys helping others. Her Cure form is Cure Infinity (キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti). Although she is a so called PERFECT, she is a klutz rarely only seen by Ichiro. Her catchphrase is "Let's Go!" (行きましょう！Ikimashou!). At the start of the series she is a transfer student at Yusei Middle School on her sixth day. Her Jewel Heart is the Pink Tourmaline. Appearance Aiko has long light pink hair reaching above her hips, with a blue ribbon attached to a lock of her hair on the right. She has dark pink eyes. Her casual winter outfits consist of... Her casual summer outfit consist of a light pink long short sleeve dress, with dark pink or red lace on the shoulder pad, a thin bow underneath the chest, thigh-high white stocking, and light brown boots. As Cure Infinity.... Personality Aiko is a first year at Yusei Middle School, and is one of the school's titled 'PERFECT'. She is a bright and quiet girl that excels at sports and studies. She is popular at school even with her own fan fan club, yet tends to be alone. She is childhood friends with Haruko. Aiko has a amazing singing voice, usually singing her own special song. She is a cheerful, and energetic person who enjoys helping others, and doesn't like making people worry. Though Aiko feels lonely at times, causing her to hide her true feelings. She is somewhat of a klutz rarely seen only by Ichiro. At the start of the series it was confirmed that Aiko was given 5 consecutive late slips, before the fairies and Ichiro came. History New Story One day, when Aiko was walking to school she crashes into Frore and the fairies, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. She met Frore when he and the others literally crashed into her, seemly arriving to earth at the time. The bag the dog-like fairy held had a jewel that responded to Aiko, changing into the Cure Icon. After openly welcoming the fairies Aiko finally noticing that she was going to be late for school. She brings the fairies with her and meet Haruko at the front gates. After school Aiko stopped by at the park talking to the fairies, not noticing the Kurayami appearing. The Kurayami aims a rocket at her. But out of nowhere Ichiro pushes her out of the way and is attacked. The monster was ordered to grab Ichiro by Miseria. While Aiko picks up a couple of rocks and starts attacking the Kurayami, in response the monster chases after her. Frore asks Aiko to yell "Prism Set". She transformed and became Cure Infinity for the first time. While fighting the monster Infinity's attacks didn't work, Frore then told her to use her special move. Infinity faced the monster conserving all her energy. Suddenly the pendent on her jacket shot out a ripple of glistening hearts. Cure Infinity used the power to make Angle Heart and blast it at the Kurayami, purifying it and it fades away. In replace of the monster a middle school girl sat sleeping on the ground with a Jewel Heart floating above her, it duplicated and disappeared within her commune. Having successfully obtained their first loving energy. Miseria fled and the sky turned back to normal, luckily no people were there. Aiko tends to Ichiro at her place, while listening to Frore and the fairies about their homeland and the Prince. After seeing Ichiro in a tight situation she offers him to live at her house. Relationships * Haruko Suzuki: Is Aiko's childhood friend since kindergarden, when Aiko defended Haruko from a bunch of bullies, saying that her cakes were awful. Ever since Haruko is always by her side and is very loyal. But is a bit overprotective. Either way they both have a very special bond, and are the best of friends. * Ichiro Kage: A boy who Aiko saved and then was saved at the park. He is also is living with her. They have become close friends since the start of the first episode. Aiko has taken a very nice liking to Ichiro, seeing that she is often spending and helping him out. She is also admires Ichiro to a view of him taking on the title 'PERFECT', along with her. * Akemi Yukino and Rei Yukino: Aiko's parents who own a hospital and work 24/7 as doctors. Dispite being constantly alone without her parents and older brother, Aiko tries to stay strong and let her parents continue with work. In the past her parent both teaches her all kinds of skills, telling her to also love and care for others. * Ryuu Yukino:' '''Is Aiko's older brother in Yusei High School, he was taking a long field trip to America for a soccer game before Ichiro came. When he was younger Ryuu always took care of his sister, being the overprotective type. But being away for soccer games and work hours he began to spend less time with her. Aiko admires her brother but misses him a lot when he is not home. * 'Frore: Frore is a dog-like fairy mascot and Aiko's transformation partner. * '''Aoi Kawasaki:' '''Is the student council treasurer at Yusei Middle School. Who heard about Aiko and meets her when Aiko helps the student council. They become very close, but Aoi is generally worried about Aiko in ways she acts as the grown up if the group. * 'Ren Akanishi:' '''Is Aiko's new friend, who accidentally tried to prank her. After that Ren becomes interested in Aiko and they began to talk more. Ren is also impressed with Aiko's sport skills and often plays against her as a rival. She is also very excited when Aiko is offered to help the softball team. Cure Infinity '''Cure Infinity '(キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Aiko Yukino. Cure Infinity has the power of Love. Her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents love. Attacks '''Angel Heart- is Cure Infinity's main attack, with incantation "Pretty Cure! Angel Heart!" (プリキュア！エンジェル·ハート！Purikyua! Enjeru· hāto!). Etymology Aiko '''(愛子): From Japanese 愛 (ai) "love, affection" and 子 (ko) "child". Her name comes after her being the Cure of love. '''Yukino (雪乃): means To Be Like Snow as in "pure, innocent" or "white" in Japanese. Yukino's name is given because of her pure and innocent nature. And the meaning To Be Like Snow, is an example of how she tends to feel alone, despite her popularity. Songs Aiko's character has participated in a solo, throughout the series' episodes. * Snowflake Memory Trivia * Cure Infinity is the first Cure to have her hairstyle change drastically. * Aiko is the second lead Cure to be good in both sports and studies. * Aiko is the twelfth Cure to be good at sports. * Out of all the Pretty Cure, Aiko is the third to be good at studies and sports in her school. * Aiko is the twelfth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * She is the fifth Pretty Cure to represent love. * She is the second lead Cure to have long hair in her civilian form and Cure form. * Aiko is the second sporty Cure to have long hair. * She is the second lead Cure to live in a wealthy household. * She is the second lead to Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. Gallery TBA Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink (sub) Cures Category:Females